A transmission is a machine that converts the speed and torque from power source to a different speed and torque provided to an output, where the product of speed and torque on the input equals the product of the speed and torque on the output, less any power inefficiencies in the transmission. The term “transmission” may refer generally to a gearbox that uses gears and gear trains to provide speed and torque conversions from a rotating power source to another device. Industrial machinery, medical robotics, and domestic electronics may utilize such transmissions. Selecting or designing a transmission involves considering multiple factors. Example factors include load capacity, gear ratio, and cost.